Her Biggest Fan
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Santana's daughter, Emily, is a huge fan of teen singer Danielle Taylor. Will their lives cross paths? Mentions of Camp Rock. Emily is OC.
1. Chapter 1

Living in New York with her girlfriend Brittany Pierce, Santana and her daughter Emily laugh together playing Twister with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Emily Lopez is four, and was a mistake but a beautiful one at that.

" _And here is Danielle Taylor, Camp Rock's sixteen-year-old super teen superstar."_ The DJ on the radio announces before playing Danielle Taylor's Camp Rock song she won performing.

"I LOVE HER!" Emily drops everything and starts to sing along to every word. Santana is twenty-years-old along with her best friends and girlfriend. Emily has heard the song fifteen times and has become a huge fan. Santana honestly loves her music too. She looked her up on Youtube where her original songs her friends and family recorded her singing and performing at Camp Rock over the last two years.

At the end of the song, Emily frowns before listening to what the radio host has to say.

"And that was Danielle Taylor and her first ever hit. She is performing here in New York in three weeks at the stadium. And she's opening for the Yankees game new week."

"Mommy, can you get tickets for my birthday?" Emily begs Santana who laughs.

"We'll see."

On Emily's birthday a week later, Emily got two front row tickets and back stage passes to meet Danielle Taylor. She even got meet and greet passes. Santana went full out for Emily's fifth birthday.

"I love you mommy." Emily squeals hugging Santana tightly.

"I love you too." Santana whispers.

Santana is in a down mood because she caught Brittany having sex with Sam Evans. Sadly Santana didn't have the chance to end it with her. She wants to do it face to face.

"Hey baby." Brittany greets sitting down and pulling Santana into a kiss but Santana stops her.

"I'm furious with you." Santana states, "And right now in front of my daughter is not a good time."

"What's wrong?"

"Not here." Santana gets up and storms into her's and Emily's room where Emily is playing and closes the door lightly.

"What's wrong mommy?" Emily asks.

"Mommy and Brittany are fighting."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"She hurts you mommy."

"I know."

"Break up with her."

"Why do you say that?"

Emily smiles sadly, "You hurt too much."

After Emily goes to bed that night, Santana and Brittany are in the kitchen as Rachel and Kurt, who lives with them, are gone to work.

"We're over." Santana states leaving no room for arguing, "I caught you cheating on me with Sam yesterday."

"San," Brittany starts.

"No. It's over. Yesterday was the last time. I don't even know why I stayed with you after the first time you cheated on me in High School."

"Because you love me."

"Loved."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"I love Emily. I love Rachel. I love Kurt. I'm always hurt by you. So no." Getting up, Santana walks into her room feeling like a heavy weight has been lifted from her chest. Locking her door, she crawls into bed and cuddles up to Emily.

It is the day of the concert and Emily is beyond excited. Carrying her slushie as she and Santana walk outside seeing a van pull up, Emily forgets about her slushie and gets excited seeing Danielle step out of the catering van. Running up to her, the slushie slips from her tiny hands and splashes into her dark hair and all over her shirt.

Hearing a cry close to her, Danielle turns seeing a little girl and an older girl run over.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Danielle asks noticing the fallen slushie and her shirt and hair.

"She got over excited seeing you." The older girl answers picking up the crying girl.

"She can have my Camp Rock shirt. It will be big on her though." Not taking 'no' for an answer, Danielle climbs into the van and pulls out the shirt and a hair tie, "Come in."

Climbing in, the older girl removes the soaked shirt and slips the Camp Rock shirt over the sniffling girl's head.

"Would you like to wash her hair?" Danielle offers.

"That would be great. Oh, I'm Santana, and this little princess is Emily."

"It's nice to meet you both." Danielle smiles, "Just start washing her hair in the sink there and I'll grab a towel."

Doing what she is told, Emily lays on the counter on her back, letting her mom wash her hair. After drying her hair, Emily gives Danielle a hug around her neck before getting Santana to pick her up.

"Are you here for the meet and greet?" Danielle questions.

"Yep." Emily nods, "We also have backstage passes. They were for my birthday."

"Wow. You are a very lucky girl, Emily. You both should head in, I have to catch up to my mom and head in."

"It's nice meeting you." Santana smiles.

"You too."

At the meet and greet, Danielle answers questions and spots Emily and Santana sitting quietly. As the questions stop, Danielle smiles.

"This one little girl's birthday present was tickets to the concert and I hope I don't let her down. So the whole concert goes out to her. Right Emily?" Danielle looks straight at Emily. All the other fans turn to see the little girl smiling and nodding.

As the concert begins, Emily wears earplugs to cover the screaming just like Santana. As Danielle begins to perform, Emily cheers and climbs onto Santana's lap to get a better view.

Before performing her hit single, Danielle whispers to her security guard and asks for him to ask Santana if Emily could come up on stage.

"Now, I'm going to perform my hit single, but first I want to see if my little friend, who's birthday just passed, is allowed to come up and sing with me." Danielle waits and smiles seeing Santana finally nod and allow the security guard to lift Emily up on stage.

As the song begins, Danielle could tell Emily is terrified so she sets the mic on the stand and lifts her into her arms. Singing softly and allowing Emily's voice to overpower her's, Danielle is surprised hearing the Spanish accent faintly. Because her single is the closing number, Danielle wishes everyone good night and a thank you.

Backstage, Danielle keeps Emily close, knowing it's what Santana would want. As her fans, that's such a weird term in Danielle's eyes, come up to her and tells her it's a great show and gets a picture with her, along with an autograph, they turn to Emily.

"Happy belated birthday, cutie. You're such a lucky girl." A fan speaks to Emily. Emily blushes and hides her face in Danielle's neck.

"I want mommy." Emily whispers to Danielle as they leave.

"She'll be here soon." Danielle promises. While they are alone, Danielle sits down with Emily on her lap holding her close, letting her doze off as they wait.

"I'm sorry, backstage pass hours are over." Danielle hears a security guard speak. Looking up, Danielle stands up to see whom he is talking to.

"She has my daughter." Danielle recognizes the voice. Santana.

"Let her through." Danielle steps in walking over.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I have her daughter." Danielle states. The man nods and stands behind Danielle, making her roll her eyes.

"Mommy!" Emily smiles now wide awake seeing Santana in the dark.

"Hey superstar." Santana takes Emily from Danielle and hugs her close, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It's no problem." Danielle grins.

"How could I return the favour?"

"Well, I really don't want to go home with my mom and see my dad. I know it's a lot to ask and we just met," Danielle starts to rant.

"Danielle Taylor, get to the point." Santana chuckles.

"Could I crash at your place?"

"I could be a serial killer."

"Then why do you have a daughter?"

"Why would a superstar like yourself, would like to sleepover at my place?"

"I could explain that later? Here is not a good place. And it's not for young ears."

"Please mommy?" Emily asks listening to the full conversation. Giving Santana her famous puppy dog pout and eyes, Emily wins the battle.

"Hey mom!" Danielle calls out earning herself her mom's full attention, "I'm sleeping over at a friend's house."

"Will there be boys?" Her mother asks. Danielle turns to Santana who nods.

"Yes."

"Will there be alcohol?" Danielle rolls her eyes but looks to Santana who shakes her head.

"No."

"Will there be girls?"

"No kidding."

"Danielle." Her mother says her name strictly.

"Mother." Danielle returns.

"I can say no."

"And I would go anyways."

"Don't make me call the police on you again."

"That was ten times and for running away. That's because I can't deal with the Master."

"Danielle." Her mother growls.

"I'm leaving and that's that."

"Are you going to stay in New York?"

"Yes."

"Fine, go." Following her mother to the van, Danielle grabs her overnight bag and packs it with some clothes before grabbing Emily's forgotten shirt and slipping it into her bag as well along with her Camp Rock bear that she plans to give to Emily. Hey, she has another one in her bag. Following Santana to the car, Danielle hops into the front passenger seat and buckles up throwing her black hair into a ponytail. Danielle's middle name is Michelle or as her friends from Camp Rock called her, Mitchie.

As Santana climbs into the front seat, Danielle hears Emily's voice.

"What's in your hand, Danielle?" Emily asks.

"Something for you. But do you think you could wait until you get home?" Danielle questions as Santana drives.

"Okay."

"By the way, just call me Dani. Danielle is too formal and drives me crazy. It's like getting yelled at by your parents." Dani tells Emily and Santana.

"Dani? Like that?" Emily asks.

"Yes."

"I like it better."

"I do too."

Halfway through the drive, Emily falls asleep and Santana and Dani talk about Santana's roommates, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany.

"It sounds like Brittany hurt you by the tone of your voice." Dani admits, "And I don't mean to pry."

"Brittany's my ex." Santana whispers shyly.

"Does your daughter know?"

"Yes."

"Good. That means I have the right to glare at her. So what does she look like so I glare at the right one?"

Santana snorts, "Brittany is blonde and Rachel is brunette."

"Big difference, so I'm good." Dani grins happy she made Santana smile.

Pulling up to parking lot, Santana parks the car before unlocking the doors. Following Santana up the stairs, Dani is happy she is wearing converse with her dress and tights that go to her knees.

Arriving to a door, Santana knocks on it before watching it slide open revealing Rachel.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel gasps seeing Dani next to Santana, "You're, you're, you're,"

"Dani." Emily answers rubbing her eyes.

"Come on in." Santana places her right arm around Dani's shoulders leading her into the apartment.

"Wow. Bigger than my whole house." Dani comments.

"Seriously?" Rachel asks closing and locking the door.

"Yeah. We live on the poor side of New York."

"But you're famous now." Dani shakes her head.

"The money helps us keep the house and put the food on the table, but we only touch it when we need it." Dani explains, "It's really for putting me through High School and college."

"Dani?" Emily asks. Dani turns to the tired five-year-old to see her pointing at the bear.

"Oh, this is for you." Dani hands her the bear and Emily accepts it.

"Really?"

"Really. When I go to Camp Rock again, maybe if it's okay with your mom, you both could come with me."

Emily's eyes widen with a huge smile as Santana stares at Dani in shock.

"Em, it's passed your bedtime." Santana whispers making Emily frown.

"But Dani is here." Emily groans grumpy.

"I'll be here in the morning." Dani promises.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay mommy. Sleepy time."

Once Emily is in bed, Santana sits on the couch with Dani, who still has her bag. Rachel joins them in the armchair and Santana tells Rachel how they met Dani.

"Awe, that's cute." Rachel smiles as Dani and Santana both finish each other's sentences, "And you two are cute. Finishing each other's sentences like you did." Dani blushes as Santana groans.

"You are not playing lesbian matchmaker." Santana laughs blushing as well.

"So what if I am?"

"One, Dani's famous and two, she's underage. And three, she might not even be a lesbian." Dani opens her mouth to answer but no words come out.

"You're only twenty, Santana."

"I'm not famous." Dani corrects.

"Yes you are." Rachel and Santana look at her, laughing.

"I'm not that younger than you guys." Dani gives up the 'I'm not famous' argument.

"By four years."

"Actually three. I turn seventeen in a week."

"And Santana just turned twenty a month ago." Rachel grins, "Now, are you straight, bisexual or a lesbian?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "She doesn't have to answer that."

Dani bites her lip before answering, "Do you promise to keep it quiet?"

"Yes." Rachel and Santana nods.

"I'm in the closet."

"You're a lesbian?" Santana concludes. Dani nods softly looking down at her lap, "Have you been kissed or had a girlfriend?"

"Yes. My parents flipped and moved us to New York from Indiana. I then had a summer fling pretending to be straight my first year at Camp Rock. I then became a rebel, doing drugs and alcohol, selling them both and my body to make money to help my parents. Neither cared until I ended up pregnant and stole my dad's credit card to pay for an abortion. I was stupid and only fourteen.

"Last year I came out to my parents as a lesbian and they literally locked me in the closet for a week and wouldn't let me out until I said I would become straight again. I lied because I know I can't. Then came Camp Rock and me getting signed to a record company. My parents cannot touch the money I make. I made that clear because I know they would just take it all and leave me broke and living in the streets.

"With my parents you have to literally watch out. My dad is an alcoholic and a workaholic. My mom is a drug dealer and a drug abuser. When I was ten, she would inject me with heroin to the point my neighbour found me passed out in front of their house on my way home from school and rushed me to the hospital. My mom was arrested and we lost the house because of her bail.

"Short version to the story, my parents are addicts and abusive." Looking up with tears falling, Dani could see Rachel and Santana's shocked faces. Santana moves closer to Dani and pulls her into a hug. Rachel gets up and sits on the armrest of the couch and hugs Dani tightly.

The next morning, Emily awakes to find herself in the middle of the bed. Sitting up, she spots her mom on her right and on her left is Dani. Squealing, Emily stands up and jumps on the bed waking up the sixteen-year-old and the twenty-year-old.

"You stayed!" Emily squeals tackling Dani with a hug making Dani laugh.

"I promised." Dani whispers tired and hugging Emily back.

As Emily watches Saturday morning cartoons, Santana originally had Dani sitting at the table but Dani keeps getting up to help cook breakfast so Santana finally gave up.

"Morning, Emily, San." A new voice greets, "Unknown person." Dani turns to see the blonde hair girl, Brittany.

"Brittany." Dani nods surprising the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Brittany asks.

"I heard about you."

"Morning, Em, Santana, Dani." Rachel smiles walking out of her room, "Brittany. Who made breakfast?" Rachel spots the food on the table and picks up Emily.

"Dani and I. She wouldn't stay at the table." Brittany and Rachel freezes looking at Dani and Santana shocked.

"What?" Dani asks.

"No one goes near Santana when she's cooking. Only Em." Rachel explains.

"I don't get it."

"I was called Satan in High School. Still am." Santana clears up, "I wasn't very nice until I came out of the closet."

"Oh." Dani nods, "So a bully in a way."

"Very much so."

"Morning everyone." Kurt walks out in his pyjamas like the rest of them. Kurt freezes seeing Dani sitting next to Santana and Rachel, in his chair, "Oh my gosh."

Emily giggles pointing at Dani, "Her name is Dani. She likes it better."

"Hi, I'm Kurt." Kurt introduces himself sitting down at the end of the table.

"Dani, just like Emily said." Dani smiles.

"Who cooked?"

"Santana and Dani." Rachel answers shocking Kurt again.

"Wow, you're a miracle worker, Dani." Kurt chuckles.

"Don't know how." Dani blushes not used to compliments.

"Can we eat now?" Brittany asks ruining the calmness and bringing the awkwardness.

As they eat in silence, Emily talks about Dani's concert like crazy bringing up her excitement again and showing off the t-shirt she's still wearing.

"It was so good!" Emily finishes, "Hey mommy, we left my old shirt behind."

"No you didn't, it's in my bag." Dani reveals, "And I had it cleaned while the concert was going on."

"You didn't have to do that." Santana replies.

"I wanted to." Dani smiles looking from Santana's eyes to her lips and back. Santana starts to lean in.

"I have to go to work." Brittany interrupts Santana and Dani's moment. Dani mentally shoots Brittany in the head and becomes a wanted murderer. But if it's to taste those lips, it's worth it.

Doing dishes with Santana as Rachel and Kurt gives Dani hugs before leaving to go food shopping, Santana puts bubbles on Dani's head and Dani throws water at the older girl. Wrestling for the hose, Dani turns it on and sprays Santana with it making the older girl laugh and gives Dani a wet hug. Breaking the hug, they don't notice Emily peeking around the corner on her knees with her fingers crossed.

As they move in, Dani's cell phone rings on the counter. Emily groans quietly and leans back against the wall with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Dani asks answering the phone.

" _Honey, when are you coming home?"_ Dani hears her mother's voice.

"I don't know. We just finished breakfast."

"Remember you have to go to the studio again today."

"Okay. I'll ask to see if they could drop me off or if they would like to come if they aren't busy. Two again?"

" _Yes. And a phone interview with the radio station. They will call your cell at noon."_ Giving her the radio station, Dani repeats it and nods. Hanging up, Dani turns to Santana.

"Are you busy today?" Dani asks nervously.

"Just hanging out with you and Em. Why?" Santana questions.

"I have a phone interview at noon with a radio station and I have to be at the studio at two."

"So you're leaving us?" Dani shakes her head.

"I was hoping you and Emily would like to come?"

"I'm your ride too."

"Kind of. But I could take the subway."

"No, I'll drive. And we'll come."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Laying out Emily's shirt from the day before, Dani starts to get dressed and as she pulls out her jeans and t-shirt, the door opens and Santana walks in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Santana apologizes covering her eyes as she closes the door.

"We're both girls and have the same parts, nothing new." Dani laughs slipping on her jeans.

"Yeah, but you're a guest."

Smirking to tease Santana, Dani removes her bra and lies down on the bed.

"You can uncover your eyes now." Doing so, Santana's eyes widen and she licks her lips as her eyes darken.

"Is this really what I have to do to get you to kiss me?" Dani asks. Santana rolls her eyes.

"We had interruptions."

"So far we don't. What's stopping you?" Santana crawls onto the bed and straddles the younger girl before kissing her. Moaning in the kiss, Santana accidentally touches Dani's chest and immediately pulls away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispers. Not saying a word, Dani takes Santana's hand and slides it up from her waist to her chest.

"It's okay. No one has touched me here, I never allowed anyone. You're the first." Dani reassures. As they continue to kiss, there is a knock on the door and Santana sighs before kissing Dani one last time before stepping out. Dani quickly gets changed the rest of the way before fixing her hair and throwing it into a ponytail.

For the rest of the morning, Dani and Santana plays with Emily and watch TV, and just talk about work and Emily's school. By noon, Santana tunes into the radio station and allows Dani to use her room to do the interview. Emily and Santana sit in the kitchen as the phone rings.

" _And now, here is Danielle Taylor,"_ The radio host speaks up before greeting Dani, _"Hello Danielle."_

"Hey. How are you?"

" _I am doing great. How are you?"_

"Very well. Just hanging out with a special someone and her daughter."

"Is it the same two girls from last night that the paparazzi caught you leaving the show last night with?"

"Maybe."

"You had an amazing concert last night by the way."

"Thank you."

" _So are you recording your first album yet?"_

"I am. I finish today actually. A few of the songs are originals. Some I wrote at Camp Rock."

" _Wow. For around a total, how many songs have you wrote in one summer there?"_

"Over seven that are completed. But those are solos. Duets are around three, maybe six. Then group songs around nine." Santana is stunned.

"Holy. You are talented."

"Thank you."

"Good luck on your album and we all look forward to hearing it."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for having me."

"Anytime. And that was Danielle Taylor, everyone."

As Dani walks out of Santana's room, Santana pulls Dani into a kiss making Emily squeal in happiness.

"What's that about?" Santana asks.

"Are you together?" Emily questions excited.

"It's complicated right now. We just met yesterday." Dani nods in agreement, "We are probably friends right now but will get together soon."

"I agree with your mom." Dani agrees, "It's too soon right now."

"No kissing other people?" Emily wonders.

"We can, but I won't be." Dani answers.

"Neither will I."

Arriving to the studio at two, Emily and Santana sit at the table as Dani goes behind the glass and sings the lyrics. Emily and Santana watch memorized lost in the lyrics and Dani's voice.

It turns out, over the last couple of months they have had the music all performed and ready and all is needed is Dani's voice.

Singing the same song a few more times, Emily stays quiet and watches Dani get lost in the music.

"You nailed it." The producer smiles releasing Dani for the day. That took two hours. It's the final song that needed to be done.

"It's nice seeing you again Charlie." Dani smiles giving Charlie a hug.

"You too, Dani." Charlie returns the hug.

As they leave, it starts to thunder and rain, the thunder scaring Emily. Immediately climbing into the car, Santana locks the doors before following Dani's instructions to her house, which are two subway trips and a fifteen-minute walk from the apartment.

Pulling up to the house, Dani kisses Santana's cheek before waving at Emily.

"I'll see you soon. Okay, Emily?" Dani asks.

"Okay."

"Do you have my number?" Santana questions. Shaking her head, Dani and Santana exchange numbers before hugging each other goodbye.

Grabbing her bag, Dani runs through the pouring rain up to the house and waves at them goodbye before turning and heading inside.

Earning a slap in the face, Dani holds her cheek to see her mother and father standing there. Getting pulled to the closet, Dani gets locked in immediately.

Dani uses her hair pins that she uses to hold her bangs back to try and unlock the door. She has a small flashlight in her mouth and she just got a text message from Rachel asking her if she could come over to help with Emily.

Hearing a soft click, Dani pushes the door open and clicks the flashlight off, hiding it under the floorboard again. After locking the closet door, Dani sneaks out through the window and closes it since the lock is broken. Happy she has enough cash on her to get to Santana's, Dani rushes to the subway, jogging through the night.

 _Before texting Dani,_ that evening Santana had to work so Rachel is in charge of getting Emily ready for bed. Due to the storm outside that was harder than normal.

As Rachel tried to get her to take a bath Emily screamed and cried and fought Rachel when she tried to get her in the tub.

"Come on, Em, you need to take a bath. It's just a rainstorm it won't hurt you."

"NO! I want Mommy or Dani!"

"Mommy and Dani are busy. You're safe here with Kurt and I."

"No," Emily cried. "I want Mommy or Dani!"

Emily was crying hysterically and shaking. Rachel sighed defeated. She had no idea what to do so she texted Dani.

Cuddling Emily to her, Rachel tells her that Dani is on the way and in the subway on the way over.

Once Dani arrives, she is soaked from head to toe. Rachel hears knocking on the door and passes Emily to Kurt. Opening the door, Rachel covers her mouth seeing blood on Dani's hands.

"Let's get you cleaned up before Em sees." Rachel whispers leading Dani to the washroom after closing the door and locking it. After cleaning Dani's hands and pulling out the broken glass carefully, Rachel removes it all.

"Do you still need help with Emily?" Dani asks as Rachel bandages Dani's hands.

"Yes. She won't stop crying for Santana or you."

"Why me?"

"She's grown attached to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, Dani. You did nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

After giving Emily a bath with Rachel, Dani and Rachel put Emily to bed, who starts crying again and begging Dani to come to bed too.

"My clothes are wet though sweetie." Dani points out.

"Wear mommy's." Emily crawls out of bed and points to the drawers that have pyjamas. Awkward, Dani opens one and finds a nightgown and pulls out a pair of shorts.

"I'll get changed, I'll be right back." After getting changed in the washroom, Dani returns to the awake five-year-old. Crawling into the bed, Dani turns off the light and feels Emily cuddle up to her.

"Thank you." Emily whispers.

"No problem sweetie." Dani kisses her hair.

Santana arrives home at six in the morning tired and grumpy. Unlocking the door to the apartment, she locks it back up and heads straight to bed. Jumping seeing someone in her bed, Santana doesn't see who it is. Walking out of her room, Santana storms to Kurt's room and wakes him.

"What the heck, Satan?" Kurt groans.

"Who is in my bed with my daughter?" Santana growls.

"Dani. Em was crying for you and Dani." Seeing Santana relax, Kurt knows he and Rachel are in the clear. As Santana gets changed into her pyjamas, she crawls in beside Dani, who is in the middle of the bed on her stomach with her left arm around Emily. Santana kisses Dani's cheek waking the younger girl.

"Hmm, morning." Dani whispers turning her head to look at the older girl while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, thank you for coming over." Santana whispers back.

"No problem. I needed to get out of that house anyways."

"Why?"

"I was locked in the closet and had to break out again. No surprise." Santana's eyes widen.

"I think you should just move in here completely. Get you out of there."

"I can't do that. They'll find me and take me back."

"Not if you report them."

"Plus we just met. You won't be able to handle a five-year-old and a soon-to-be seventeen-year-old."

"Hey, I have the help of Kurt and Rachel." Santana teases. Dani laughs softly and rolls her eyes, "But I'm honest, you should."

"It would be too crowded."

"Please think about it?"

"Okay." Santana leans down and pecks Dani's lips. As they watch Emily sleep, Santana watches Dani fall back to sleep. Cuddling up to her, Santana moves Dani's hair from her neck and hides her face in Dani's neck, kissing it lightly a few times before wrapping her arm around her and falling to sleep.

Around nine in the morning, Dani's cell phone starts to ring, waking everyone in the apartment. Dani literally jumps over Santana and dives to the floor, wincing as she lands on her sore hands and grabs her phone to stop the ringing.

"Hello?" Dani whispers.

"Where the fuck are you?" Her father growls.

"I ran away." Dani rolls her eyes.

"When you come home, I'm going to literally kill you." Dani freezes listening to the dial tone. As her breathing picks up, Santana quickly gets out of the bed and pulls Dani into her arms as she breaks down.

"Em, go watch TV and send Kurt and Rachel in here." Nodding, Emily knows it's not the time to argue. As Kurt and Rachel walk in, they sit on the bed as Santana calms Dani down enough to tell them what happened.

"That's it, you're moving in. No arguing." Santana decides.

"But," Dani starts.

"No. You are." Rachel agrees.

"I agree." Kurt nods.

"But we barely know each other." Dani points out.

"So? We have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"Do you need anything from your house?" Rachel asks.

"No. I can just buy new clothes." Dani answers, "And a new guitar and keyboard."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Besides, knowing my parents they broke them. And burnt my clothes."

"We'll take you out clothes shopping as soon as the storm is over. Until then you can wear my clothes." Santana offers.

"Are you sure?" Dani questions.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Relaxing in Santana's arms, the other two get up and leave to watch Emily letting Santana and Dani have a calming moment, "I'll make room in my closet over there and we'll buy you a dresser. I hope you will get used to sleeping with me and Em."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dani turns her head and kisses Santana's lips. As the kiss deepens, Dani shifts in Santana's arms so she is on facing her. Santana licks Dani's lips and Dani grants her access.

"What would you two like for breakfast?" Kurt asks walking in to only freeze in surprise, "Oh sorry."

"It's okay. Pancakes?" Santana offers letting Dani shy away, hiding her face in her neck, blushing.

"Sure. Dani?"

"Sounds good." Dani agrees.

After breakfast, they have a lazy day, staying in their pyjamas watching movies and playing with Emily. Suddenly Dani's cell phone rings making Dani groan before picking up.

"Hello?" Dani asks.

"Mitchie?" Dani perks up hearing her best friend Caitlyn's voice.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?"

"Your parents called me asking if you are here." Dani rolls her eyes, "Did you run away again?"

"Yes I have. I'm still in New York."

"What did they do this time?"

"Same as always. But they added a new twist."

"Which is what?"

"Threatening my life." Caitlyn gasps.

"You have to report them."

"I know."

"Are you safe? Do I have to get my mom to come pick you up again?"

"Yes I am safe, and no I don't need to be picked up again like the other three times." Dani chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I have no idea. I guess because I'm finally free after sixteen years."

"Almost seventeen."

"Exactly."

"Is this person," Caitlyn starts until Dani cuts her off.

"People."

"Are these people your friends?"

"Yes they are. New ones at that."

"I want to talk to them." Dani sighs and puts her on speaker.

"They are all here and you're on speaker." Dani informs her best friend.

"I don't know how many of you there are, but you better protect Mitchie with all you have, because her parents will stop at nothing until they get her back. Except, they will never break the law, right Mitch?"

"No they wouldn't." Dani shakes her head agreeing with Caitlyn.

"That is why you have to convince Mitchie to report them."

"Fine!" Dani cracks as Kurt, Rachel and Santana stare at her and she knows Caitlyn would be too, "We'll do it when the weather is better."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three days since Dani moved in with Emily, Santana, Rachel and Kurt. The weather is nice and Emily is at the apartment with Kurt as Rachel is at work. Dani and Santana are in the car driving to the police station to report Dani's parents.

Pulling into the police station, Santana and Dani walk in and Dani immediately sits down with a police officer after an hour of sitting there.

"So what can I do for you, Danielle Taylor?" The lady asks.

"I would like to report my parents for child abuse." Dani answers. The lady's eyes widen and ask for evidence. Dani shows her, her hands and removes Santana's shirt showing fading bruises and beat markings.

"Has your mother or father ever tried to rape you?"

"Thankfully no. But it has been leading that direction. I keep running away from home which angers them and they would lock me in the closet for weeks on end. Sometimes without food or water."

As the lady asks questions and Dani answers them without missing a beat, Dani knows she has to do this.

"So what do you want out of this, Danielle? That is if your parents are able to find a way to get bail?"

"I don't want them to ever come near me, talk to me, touch me, anything. I don't want them in my life."

"This will take a few days to process and the court will get back to us, and I'll reach you. May I have your number?" Giving her number, the lady walks Dani out where Santana sits texting Kurt.

"Hey." Dani greets standing in front of her. Santana looks up and smiles.

"How did it go?" Santana asks.

"Hopefully good." Dani looks down. Santana stands up and lifts her chin.

"You are amazing and brave, Dani. Don't doubt that." Kissing her cheek, Santana wraps her arm around Dani's shoulders and leads her out of the police station.

Arriving to the guitar store after shopping for clothes, where Dani bought Emily a t-shirt with her face on it, which freaked her out, and Santana a red and black dress that is similar to the one she got for herself, but her's is purple and black. They also got two suitcases for Dani for when she travels when her album comes out, a backpack for school and binders, paper, pencils, pens and a pencil case.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The guy in the guitar store greets.

"Oh, we're just browsing and when we will find a guitar we will tell you." Dani smiles before disappearing down an aisle. After finding the perfect guitar, Dani buys it and a hard case.

Leaving the store, they put it in the backseat and Dani sighs happily as Santana laughs.

"Keyboard next?" Santana offers.

"How about another day?" Dani answers, "I kind of want to get to your apartment and relax."

"It's our home." Santana corrects, "Our apartment." Dani smiles and nods.

"Our home." Dani agrees.

Arriving to the apartment, they carry the suitcases full of clothes up the stairs along with the guitar before Santana opens the door and rolls the suitcases in since there are three.

"Where are the clothes?" Kurt asks looking over the couch at them as Santana closes the door.

"In the suitcases. We'll pick up the dresser and keyboard another day." Dani answers.

"I'll help you unpack." Santana rolls her two bags into her room with Dani following. Putting down the guitar in the corner, Dani turns just to feel Santana's lips on her's. Kissing back, the two pull away slowly after a few minutes breathing heavily, "I love your eyes."

"I love yours too." Wrapping her arms around Dani's waist as Dani wraps her arms around Santana's neck they hug each other, "Hey, where's Brittany?"

"She's staying at Mercedes' place for a while. We all went to High School together in Lima, Ohio."

"Oh. I don't know what to say."

"She won't have a say about you living here. She's overruled. Now, shall we get your clothes sorted out?"

Sorting out her clothes and filling up the closet, Dani happily goes near it, knowing it doesn't have a door. If it did, she wouldn't go near it. Leaving the rest of the clothes in the suitcases, Dani lays Emily's and Santana's clothes she got for them on the bed.

Putting the suitcases in the corner where the guitar is, Santana puts the empty one under the bed.

"Ready to tell Em you have officially moved in?" Santana asks.

"Sure."

When Dani does and Santana and Kurt confirms it, Emily screams and tackles Dani with a hug jumping up and down.

It has been a week since Dani reported her parents and the court has accepted Dani's case. They gave her a restraining order against her parents, meaning her parents cannot see, speak, touch or go near her ever again. Because it is only July, Dani signed herself up for school and gave the school everything they needed to accept her, and they did. The school is a private school and costs a little more money, but Dani can afford it now and it's for her education.

It is the week of her birthday and Dani has been busy writing new music and playing guitar knowing she won't have the time when school comes along.

"What are you working on?" Rachel asks joining Dani on the couch as Dani bites her pencil.

"Just the lyrics to a song. Would you like to read it?" Dani questions since Santana is at work and Kurt took Emily to the park.

"Sure." Reading the song so far, Rachel smiles, "I love it."

"It's going to be a duet. My friend wrote the first half, I'm writing my part now."

"Which friend?"

"Shane Gray." Rachel's eyes widen.

"You know Shane Gray from Connect 3?"

"And Nate and Jason, yes. Blame Camp Rock. It's how we were both discovered." Dialling Shane's number and letting the phone ring on speaker, Dani hears Shane pick up.

"Hey, Mitchie, how's the song coming?" Shane's voice comes through the phone.

"Say hi to Rachel Berry." Dani orders laughing.

"Hi Rachel Berry. I'm Shane Gray." Shane laughs.

"Hi." Rachel blushes.

"But the song is almost there. My part is done, would you like me to write the closing or you?"

"You can. You're better."

"Oh come on, you're good too."

"Yeah, but you win the writing competition."

"Maybe." Dani rolls her eyes looking at Rachel.

"Have you met any cute girls yet?" Dani blushes making Rachel laugh.

"She has and been kissing one non-stop." Rachel points out.

"Danielle Michelle Taylor, why have you not called me and told me this gossip?" Shane gasps.

"Because you are worse than a twelve-year-old girl when it comes to gossip."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"A lot." Dani corrects.

"Okay, yes. But Jason is worse."

"That's true. And Nate."

"So how hot is she? Is she hotter than your summer fling with Tess Tyler?"

"I can't believe I did that." Dani closes her eyes and chuckles, "But yes, she is hotter than Tess."

"Same age as you or older?"

"Older."

"Oh, wanky."

"What is up with you and that word! What does it even mean?"

"Something sexual. I told you that."

"I still don't get it." Seeing Rachel giggling, Dani sighs, "Are you done laughing?"

"Nope."

"I'm hanging up, going to call my ex and have her kick you in the sun don't shine spot again."

"Okay bye." Shane stops laughing. Dani hangs up and faces Rachel again.

"Tess Tyler? Daughter of TJ Tyler?" Dani nods.

"Yep, she's bisexual." Pushing three, the phone rings and the person picks up, "Shane won't stop laughing at me again."

"Nice to hear from you too, Mitch." Tess Tyler laughs.

"Hey Tess, how are you?"

"I'm doing very well after hearing your single on the radio. Now why is Shane laughing at you?"

"Well, he wanted gossip," Dani starts and tells her the story, excluding who is hotter.

"Is she hotter than me?" Tess questions.

"She's latina, you're not, there's a difference."

"Okay, I feel better now. Two different categories. If it was the same category, I would expect you to say me."

"Why do you put me in the middle?"

"Crush is hot, I'm hot, Mitch, you were in the middle the second we got together two summers ago."

"Good point."

"So, when you come out of the closet, can I say I'm an ex-girlfriend?"

"Go for it."

"Sweet! Until then, best friend. I will never throw you under the bus again. I learned my lesson."

"I know you did. So how is Camp Rock this summer? Caitlyn isn't there this year."

"Boring without you and Caitlyn. You and your crush should come for the second session. It starts this weekend."

"I'll talk to her about it and Rachel and Kurt to see if they would like to join."

"Who are Rachel and Kurt?"

"Friends."

"Are they under twenty-two?"

"Yes. They are twenty."

"Good. Brown will be happy."

"Brown is always happy." Dani snorts.

"Oh, campfire is starting. I'll kick Shane for you and tell Brown you say hi."

"Okay, talk to you later." Hanging up, Dani turns off her phone and smirks at Rachel, "Care to go camping for the rest of summer?"

The second Kurt gets back with Emily, Rachel tells him about the plan and Kurt gets excited but frowns about his job.

"I'll talk to them." Was Dani's offer. They allowed Dani to call the Spotlight Diner where Santana also works and is currently and talks to the owner, Gunther who knows Dani personally. They talk for a couple of minutes and Gunther promises the three of them will still have their jobs when they return from summer camp.

As Santana walks in, in time for dinner and locks the apartment door, she sits down at the table and groans.

"One of you two called Gunther and told him we are going camping until the end of summer?" Santana glares at Rachel and Kurt.

"Actually," Rachel points at Dani.

"That was me." Dani raises her hand, "We're going to Camp Rock."

"I never agreed to this." Santana stares at Dani surprised.

"You're outnumbered." Kurt steps in.

"I want to go mommy." Emily jumps in her seat.

"We don't have the money." Santana frowns.

"It's half price and I already paid." Dani states, "So you can't turn down now. No money back."

"You are an evil mastermind."

"Just a little."

The next day, they lock up the apartment and put their suitcases into the trunk of the car before getting on the road. In the back of the car, Emily sits between Santana and Dani who are playing footsie while Dani finishes her's and Shane's song.

"Done!" Dani cheers halfway through the ride breaking the silence with her guitar between her legs. Santana knows that Tess Tyler is Dani's ex-girlfriend, her summer fling two years ago and will be meeting her.

Pulling up to Camp Rock, Dani sees the Camp Star sign and groans, "Axel is still here?"

"Axel who?" Santana asks.

"Turner. Axel Turner." Dani answers, "He owns the camp across the lake."

Parking the car in the parking lot, they see lots of other people arriving.

"Caitlyn!" Dani calls out the window making the brunette turn and look.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn runs over and throws open the door tackling Dani with a hug, "Did Tess talk you into coming too?"

"Wanky." Both groaning, Dani climbs out of the car and slaps Shane in the shoulder.

"There's a five-year-old in the car." Dani snaps.

"Sorry." Caitlyn kicks Shane in the leg before putting him in a headlock, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Releasing him, Shane looks at Caitlyn stunned.

"Dang Gellar, you're stronger."

Helping her friends unload the car, Shane grabs the bags as Caitlyn has Dani's guitar and a bag.

"Are we going to be split up?" Santana whispers in Dani's ear as Shane leads the way.

"No, I made sure of it." Dani answers softly. Finding their cabin, they put their clothes in the dressers before Dani sits on her single bed since the others wanted bunk beds.

"Ello campers." Dani laughs as Brown startles the others, "Mitchie."

"Brown." Dani nods.

"You're performing at the Campfire Jam tonight."

"Like old times."

Brown turns to Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Emily, telling them the rules and how the camp "rolls" as he calls it. Watching him leave, they turn to Dani who is looking in the mirror.

"I need to dye my hair. The black is coming out." Dani comments to herself.

"Purple!" Emily bounces over to Dani.

"Not a bad idea, Emily." Dani agrees.

After dinner, Dani sets up the blanket and sits down with her friends and Emily, who is on Santana's lap. They are close to the fire to stay warm, but far enough to not get over heated. Dani brought down her guitar and has it next to her.

"Hey." Looking up, Dani smiles seeing Tess.

"Hey, Tess." Dani moves the guitar and Tess sits next to her, "Tess, at the end is Rachel, then it's Kurt, Santana and Emily is the little girl. Everyone, this is my ex, Tess Tyler."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Tess smiles.

"You too." Everyone recites.

"Dani is mommy's, and mommy is Dani's." Emily pouts.

"What do you mean?" Tess questions.

"Emily wants Dani and Santana to get together." Kurt explains.

"Oh." Tess nods, "Will it happen?"

"Tess, stop." Dani warns.

"It's just a question."

Hearing the music begin, they go silent as Emily silently cries. Seeing this, Dani leans over to her and whispers in her ear.

"It will happen, Emily. It just takes time." Dani whispers.

"Promise?" Emily sniffles.

"I promise." As Dani and Emily hug, it's Dani's turn to sing. Performing her single and an original with Shane who has the sheet music and doesn't really need it.

After the campfire, Dani carries Emily who wants her to, as Santana carries Dani's guitar. Rachel and Kurt debate behind them before finally stopping at their cabin door.

"Hey, Dani?" Kurt catches Dani's attention softly as Dani lays Emily in her bed.

"Yeah?" Dani asks sitting down on her bed.

"Why do your friends call you Mitchie instead of Dani?"

"I went by Michelle instead of Danielle so everyone just shorted my middle name to Mitchie until they caught me getting yelled at with my full name by my mother when she was the caterer here my first year two years ago. Mitchie just stuck. So technically I lied to them on who I was and I learned my lesson. That's why my musician name is my real name."


	4. Chapter 4

It is the first day of lessons and Dani awakes first since she is a counsellor. Brown gave Santana, Rachel and Kurt their schedules, which are all the same, on Dani's orders. Dani teaches the Junior Campers in the morning and at the Dance Cabin in the afternoon with Caitlyn. Wearing shorts and t-shirt, and her 'counsellor' hat, Dani wakes up the others but not Emily.

"I'll meet you at breakfast." Dani smiles skipping out of the cabin and into the early morning.

Seeing them arrive a few minutes after she grabs them a table, Caitlyn sits down next to her sluggish.

"I forget how early we have to get up." Caitlyn groans.

"I know." Santana sits down next to Dani with Emily on her lap and they greet Caitlyn, "At least you two are getting along. Tess made Emily cry last night." Caitlyn looks at Dani shaking her head.

"No surprise there."

"Is she still upset that we broke up?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Tess and I will never get back together, end of story."

"I sure hope not, she cheated on you with Shane."

"Exactly. I've moved on. And stupid me forgave her."

"You and Tess are so complicated. My view, she wants you back, but you like Santana there and she likes you back."

"I need to stop talking to you on the phone about crushes."

"No, I like this. Besides, you two know how the other feels."

Rachel and Kurt join them at the table as Nate and Jason sit down at the table, ending the conversation.

"What were you talking about?" Nate asks looking from Caitlyn to Dani and back again.

"Tess and Mitchie. Tess looks like and acts like she wants Mitchie back." Caitlyn states.

"I do not." Tess interrupts standing behind them, "I already got Mitchie."

"No you don't." Dani looks up to only be met with Tess' lips on her's. Immediately pulling away and Santana protectively wraps an arm around Dani, the older girl glares along with Emily.

"Stay away from Dani." Emily glares throwing her food at Tess.

"Why you little twerp." Tess growls.

"Leave Emily alone." Dani snaps, slapping Tess in the face after she stands up, "That's for making Emily cry last night." Backhand slap, "That's for kissing me." One last slap, "That's for starting to threaten Emily. Now get out of my face."

Cuddling up into Santana's side, Dani uses her chin to turn her face, to face her and kisses her softly.

At the Junior Rockers cabin, Dani walks Emily in, who hides behind Dani as all the older boys and girls run around screaming.

"GUYS!" Dani shouts catching their attention, "This is Emily Lopez. She's only five and she knows how to sing. Now, we are going to learn guitar chords today, and if you are good, I'll play you something."

Helping Emily up on a stool, Dani knows Emily can't read music so she takes another route.

"Do any of you not know how to read music?" Dani asks. Seeing all hands go up Dani gets them to sit on the floor in a circle with their pencils and sheets. Dani shows them the answers on the guitar and waits a few seconds for them to write it down, before switching chords. Letting each of them to come up and show her each chord by placing her fingers on the correct string, everyone gets them right.

By the end of the lesson, they all learned something, and as promised Dani performs an original song for them about living in a world all about music. Emily sits closest to Dani, scared of everyone else. At the end of the song, Dani's partner Jason walks in after his morning off and takes over the lesson and switches it to learning how to sing with Dani's help. Emily hugs Dani terrified even though Jason sat with them that morning, but she's a scared and shy child.

Dani holds her close and takes turns singing the notes to their Junior Rockers.

"Have you ever thought that your new friends might be using you?" Shane asks Dani as they walk across the sand in their bare feet.

"It did cross my mind, but they aren't." Dani states.

"How do you know?"

"They took me in before even knowing my baggage. Besides they never ask me to pay rent or ask me for money or anything part of fame."

"But you paid for them to come to Camp Rock."

"Yes, because I wanted them to come."

"How can you have a crush on someone with a daughter?"

"Who told you that?"

"I saw you two kiss."

"Santana is amazing and very sweet. There is no reason for me to not like her."

"How long have you known her?"

"Two weeks now."

"That's too fast. You barely know each other."

"Shane, stop. Santana and I like the speed we are going at and we aren't going fast. What was fast were Tess and I two years ago. And you and her sleeping together while she and I were dating."

"Low blow, Mitchie. I apologized for that and promised it would never happen again."

"It's still hurting, Shane. But, butt out of what's going on between Santana and I alright?"

Walking away, Dani walks into her cabin to see Santana crying.

"Tana, what's wrong?" Dani asks softly climbing up onto Santana's bed.

Sniffling, Santana moves into Dani's arms and hugs her tightly.

"Please don't leave me." Santana cries.

"I'm not going anywhere. Well, maybe to punch whoever hurt you. But I would be right back. Who did this?"

"All your friends besides Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and Shane. But Shane was involved." Seeing fury enter Dani's eyes, Dani gets the story out of Santana before texting Rachel to come from the cafeteria and to bring food for them.

"So Shane planned it." Dani finishes for Santana as the story ends, "With Tess."

"That's what I was told." Santana wipes her eyes. Missing a tear, Dani wipes it away before pulling Santana into a soft kiss.

"I'm not leaving you." Dani promises, "I promise."

"I really like you, Dani."

"I really like you too, Tana." As Rachel arrives, Kurt follows in with Emily to find Santana and Dani cuddling.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asks.

"I just need all of you to stay here until I return." Dani jumps off the bunk bed, "I have to go on a murdering hunt."

"Who?"

"My so called friends. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason are in the clear." Running out of the door after kissing Santana's cheek and promising to be right back, Dani arrives to the cafeteria to see all of her friends eating. Storming up to Shane, Dani fires the first punch, hitting him in the jaw.

"What the fuck, Mitchie!" Shane yells making the room go silent.

"You promised to stay out of it. I should have known you were lying to my face." Dani growls.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit. I don't believe the shit that comes out of your mouth."

"He was gloating that he and Tess broke you and Santana up." Nate tells Dani.

"I figured." Dani turns to Tess, "Stay out of my life, Tyler. And all of you besides Caitlyn, Nate and Jason stay away from me and my friends from New York. You've done enough damage."

Leaving, Dani returns to the cabin to see Santana staring at the door not touching the food.

"Come on, Santana, you have to eat." Dani hears Kurt speak before she climbs the stairs and enters.

"You're back." Santana whispers the second she jumps off the top bunk and wraps Dani in her arms.

"I promised I would be." Dani answers pulling away slightly to only lean up and kiss Santana's lips, "We should eat lunch then head to our afternoon classes."

Doing just that, Emily begs Dani to stay with her but Dani teaches Dance and Rachel, Kurt and Santana are in her class for the whole afternoon.

At the Dance Class, Kurt, Rachel, Emily and Santana sit at the front with the rest of the class listening to Dani speak.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Danielle Taylor. You can call me Mitchie, which is the short version of my middle name, Michelle. Now, this is my dance partner Caitlyn Gellar. She is also my best friend and my backup dancer when we go on tour."

"And I'm her DJ." Caitlyn grins.

"That too. She mixes my music."

"Now we are going to show you the basic steps to _We Rock_ since you are the new campers. And we will take it slow for our littlest camper."

"We'll perform the full song for you and tell us what you think."

Hitting play Caitlyn and Dani begin to sing and dance. Dancing up to Emily, Dani pulls her from the group and she and Caitlyn sings to her.

"So what do you think, Emily?" Dani asks the youngest girl in the room.

"I love it!" Emily smiles hugging Dani tightly. Dani hugs her back before Emily sits back down next to Santana.

"How about the rest of you?" Caitlyn questions. Earning grumbles and excitement, it comes down to the final vote, Santana.

"Santana?" Dani looks at her crush.

"Is there a video with a younger version of you and Caitlyn doing the dance?" Santana teases. Dani giggles.

"Probably. And I think it's on the website."

"Along with our performance last year." Caitlyn agrees.

"Can we see that one?" Emily questions shyly.

"Caitlyn?" Dani turns to her best friend who is already hooking up her laptop and on the screen behind Dani shows the Camp Rock website. After finding the Camp Wars videos, Dani and Caitlyn sit down with the group and they watch the competition with the lights off.

Santana watches Dani perform on the screen hearing her sing _What We Came Here For_ with Shane.

"Who wrote the song?" Kurt asks, "Was it you?" Kurt looks at Dani.

"Yep." Dani smiles, "We lost the competition but the camp stayed open, as you can see."

"You deserved to win." Rachel complains.

"Axel Turner hijacked the voting." Caitlyn explains, "But it was close."

"Now, back to the steps. Everyone up on your feet."

Later that afternoon, Dani is floating in the water in the lake when she hears a splash. Not thinking anything of it, she ignores it. Feeling someone grab her foot, Dani sits up and stares wide-eyed to see Santana laughing silently.

"You scared me." Dani splashes her.

"Sorry." Santana laughs. Moving closer to Dani, Santana grabs Dani's waist and pulls her into a kiss. As the kiss gets heated, Dani is the one who licks Santana's lips asking for entrance. Pulling the younger girl closer as their tongues dance, Dani wraps her legs around Santana's waist because everything is underwater besides their heads.

"Hmm, we should stop." Dani whispers breaking the kiss knowing they both don't want to. Santana touches the underside of Dani's boob, and slowly raises it so she cups it. Dani gasps softly feeling Santana suck on her neck before grazing the skin with her teeth.

"Hey guys." Freezing, they pull away and turn to see Nate and Jason looking at them knowingly.

"You might want to cover up your hickey, Mitchie." Jason chuckles as Dani covers her neck with her wet hair.

Leaving her friends, Dani and Santana make their way to the beach to find Santana's towel floating in the water.

"That would be Shane. It's his signature move." Dani rolls her eyes. Ringing it out as Dani dries off before passing Santana her towel. Throwing her t-shirt over her bathing suit, Dani slips on her sandals while covering her neck with her damp hair. Walking hand-in-hand with Santana to their cabin, they find Rachel on her laptop while Emily sits on her bed learning the chords for Dani's class. Kurt is laying on his bed reading.

"Welcome back." Kurt greets looking over at them as they enter.

"Hey." Dani smiles picking up Emily as Santana hangs up their towels in the bathroom.

Tickling Emily on her bed, Emily laughs squirming and trying to grab Dani's hands.

"Can you sing something?" Santana asks Dani sitting down after changing.

"Like what?" Dani questions.

"A _Michael Jackson_ song." Seeing Rachel remove her headphones and pause what she is doing, Kurt marks his page and Emily stares at Dani.

"Hmm, a song I know off by heart from him." Dani rubs her chin thinking, "Here, let me get changed as I think."

Quickly changing, Dani slips on her running shoes with no socks and plays _Smooth Criminal_ on her phone with no words.

Dani stands in the middle of the room starting to sing and dance. Jumping off beds, Dani does hip-hop dance moves and does the moonwalk. Rachel, Kurt, Emily and Santana watches in shock as Dani goes full out for them. As the song switches, Dani sings with it acting like a robot and a soldier. Letting Michael sing, Dani just dances to the song and only sings to the chorus.

As _P.Y.T_ plays Dani laughs and sings to Santana and dances spinning Emily over to Rachel. Dancing with Santana the two of them laugh ignoring the fact that they have an audience. Slow dancing as they slow the song down in their minds, Santana's arms go around Dani's waist and Dani's wrap around Santana's neck. Lost in each other's eyes, Santana leans down and kisses Dani.

It has been a month and it's now August, meaning the end of Camp Rock. Santana already knew how to dance, but with Dani and Caitlyn's lessons, she learned more. Kurt didn't know how to dance and now he dances like a pro.

Emily learned how to play guitar, the basics of course, and outside of classes Dani tutored her so she could have a better understanding. The three twenty-year-olds learned how to song-write, something they learned in High School for Glee Club. But now they have a better understanding.

"And please welcome, our four judges, the three members of Connect 3 and Danielle Taylor." Brown speaks into the mic for the Final Jam. Santana, Rachel and Kurt didn't want to perform but Emily is performing with her Junior Rockers group. Applauding, the four of them walk out and waves at the crowd with mics in hand.

Ignoring what Shane has to say and Nate and Jason agrees with him, Dani begins to speak.

"I had the wonderful chance to be a counsellor this summer, teaching the Junior Rockers and Dance for the beginners. My dance class is too shy to perform for you but the Junior Rockers are excited but shy. So please be gentle with them. Here they are to perform my single, because they chose it. I tried begging them to pick another song, but they said they wanted to do it for me. So here they are." Dani smiles proudly. Taking their seats, Dani pulls out her phone and records them as Emily sings and plays guitar. Of course they mess up but the others hold the ones who mess up. Dani just nods her head proudly with a smile.

As the song ends, the class shouts, "We love you, Mitchie!"

As the Junior Rockers give Dani hugs and goes to sit with their parents, Emily gives Dani a hug and can't spot Santana. Dani picks her up and sets her on her lap before texting Santana letting her know that Emily is with her.

"What are you doing?" Shane growls spooking Emily.

"Judging." Dani gives him a sarcastic smile.

After the Final Jam, Connect 3 leaves to go on tour meaning it's the last night of summer camp. Dani took tons of photos and recorded Rachel, Kurt, Emily and Santana performing over the summer and having fun. Caitlyn even became friends with them like Nate and Jason did and they all have each other's numbers.

Carrying Emily up on stage, who is asleep in her arms, Dani sits there waiting for her friends to come to her.

"Hey." Dani looks up to see Tess.

"What do you want?" Dani rolls her eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that I stopped Shane from telling a reporter that you're gay." Tess smirks behind Dani's back seeing the reporter's eyes widen.

"Danielle, is it true that's your gay? Then how do you have a daughter?" The reporter asks.

Dani rolls her eyes.

"One, this little girl is not mine. I'm babysitting." Dani sees Santana standing behind the reporter nodding, "And yes I am a lesbian and proud of it."

Emily, who is awake again and grumpy, glares at the camera before shying away and hides her face in Dani's neck from the flashes.

"Danielle, how old were you when you realized you were a lesbian?"

"Ten."

"Where do you live? Do you plan to move to L.A. for your career?"

"I live on Earth and I will not move to L.A." Dani looks at Emily, "Now if you excuse me, I have to put this little girl to bed."

Leaving, Dani doesn't say a word to anyone until they arrive to the cabin where their bags are packed and ready to go. Santana bought herself a t-shirt, just like Rachel and Kurt did.

"So Tess told?" Santana whispers climbing into Dani's bed with her.

"Yep." Dani nods as Santana strokes her hair.

"At least when we get together, we won't have to hide."

"True."

"Are you mad?"

"Surprisingly, no. Disappointed in her, yes. But it's Tess."

Closing their eyes, Santana wraps her arms around Dani letting her cuddle up to her. Before she met Dani, she wouldn't cuddle, only Emily.

Leaving Camp Rock the next morning, Santana drives with Dani in the passenger seat texting her manager who is asking her how her summer went and her album. Saying good for both, Dani ends the conversation after twenty minutes. At least they are entering New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani's manager calls her up around eight at night, a week before school starts for her. Asking her for two bonus tracks that are covers of well-known artists, Dani reaches her producer Charlie telling him the news who laughs and tells her that's normal.

In the studio dragging Santana and Emily in the early morning the next day, Dani sings _Marry Me_ by _Jason Derulo_. Singing it a couple of times, they move on to the next song, _Bang Bang_ by _Jessie J_. As Dani raps, Santana and Emily stares at her shocked understanding every word.

Singing one last song for a 'hidden track', Dani sings _All Of Me_ by _John Legend_.

"Connect 3 emailed your manager, and I lyrics, which I'm printing off, asking if you could sing with them." Dani nods.

"Sure. What time is it?" Dani has been at this since eight in the morning.

"Noon. Want to take a break for lunch?"

"Okay." Warming up the soup that Dani brought to help her throat, Emily and Santana eat their sandwiches as they all eat in silence.

"You could be a rapper." Santana whispers to Dani after they finish eating as Charlie listens to the music that Connect 3 went them, "You were really good."

"Thank you." Dani smiles pulling Santana into a kiss. They keep the kiss innocent because of Emily and Charlie.

"I'm ready for you now, Danielle." Dani reads through the lyrics a few times before memorizing the song.

Singing the remix of their single featuring her. Given the clear, Dani speaks softly to only Charlie who grins and nods before sending Santana in with sheet music of one of the songs that they vetoed. Dani wants her future girlfriend to be on the album as a guest singer.

Singing a remix, thanks to Caitlyn, of _Don't Wanna Go Home_ and _In My Head_ both by _Jason Derulo_ , Dani and Santana dance to the music in place, holding hands. Just like Jason, Dani sings her name at the beginning.

Emily uses Santana's phone recording them sing and their obvious chemistry, at least thirty seconds. Stopping it, Emily tweets it on Twitter and tags Dani. Santana taught her how to use her phone and Twitter.

 _Look, it's mommy and Danielle Taylor. -Em_

As Santana comes out with Dani, Dani looks through her phone before laughing and showing Santana the short clip.

"I'm so retweeting that." Dani grins. Retweeting it, Dani locks her phone before tickling Emily.

Her album is completely done… again.

It is Dani's and Emily's first day of school, and Santana rolls over turning off the alarm. Shaking Dani awake, Dani groans rolling over to hide her face in the pillow falling back to sleep.

"Wake up baby." Santana whispers kissing Dani's neck. Dani moans lightly turning over to only feel Santana's lips on her's. Santana literally pulls Dani out of bed making her squeal and wake up Emily.

"Really mommy? Again?" Emily asks tiredly.

"Hey, Dani wouldn't get out of bed." Feeling lips on her bare legs, Santana looks down startled as Emily leaves the room unknown to what is going on. Dani kisses up Santana's thigh to her private region, turning Santana on, "Hold on." Santana locks the door and pulls Dani into bed both of them giving into the lust and the electricity between them.

A half hour later, Dani is in the shower as Santana gets Emily dressed. Santana is in her robe waiting for Dani to get out so she can get in. Already had breakfast, Dani finally emerges in her school uniform.

"That skirt is too short." Santana complains at the knee length skirt.

"You wore worse in High School." Rachel reminds Santana. Dani chuckles as Santana pulls her back into the washroom. Santana immediately starts to mark Dani's neck, letting everyone know she is taken.

"You're mine." Santana whispers once finished.

"I've been yours for a month. Have you just noticed?" Dani teases.

Santana rolls her eyes feeling Dani's chest, making the younger girl moan quietly pleasing Santana.

"I better shower and then drive you and Em to school."

"Okay." Dani sits down leaving Santana confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to watch you." Removing her robe after turning the shower on, Santana winks at Dani, who licks her lips.

After dropping Emily off at school, Santana parks at Dani's school and kisses her.

"Have a good day." Santana whispers.

"You too." Climbing out of the car, Dani walks into the school and starts her search for her first class.

Surprisingly, no one cares that Dani is famous and they all treat her like crap because she's a lesbian. Getting shoved into lockers, tripped in the halls, shushied multiple times, and thrown into the garbage bin outside, Dani has had enough. Taking the subway to the apartment on her lunch crying, Dani knocks on the door to find no one home. Sitting outside the door, Dani cries into her hands.

"Dani?" Hearing Rachel's voice, Dani looks up a half hour later to see Santana and Rachel.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Santana asks as Rachel unlocks the door. Dani starts to cry again making Santana sit down next to her and pull her into a hug.

"Let's get her inside and changed." Rachel whispers to Santana.

"Okay." Getting up, Santana hears Dani whimper before Santana pulls her up and into her arms again. Rachel grabs Dani's backpack and closes the door after them. While getting Dani changed, Dani tells Santana what happened with tears streaming down her face, "Do you think the school is an anti-gay school?" Dani nods, "Do you want to transfer?"

"I'm scared." Dani admits.

"I know. And I don't blame you."

Seeing Dani's thinking face, Santana knows Dani is thinking of the pros and cons. Closing her eyes, Dani steps into Santana's waiting arms and hides.

"You are so brave, Dani. Don't ever forget that." Sitting down on the bed together, Dani pulls her guitar to her and wipes her tears away.

"This is one of my favourite songs. It's _AlOne_ by _Suzie McNeil_." Santana smiles hearing her best friend, and future girlfriend sing the song. At the end of the song, Dani puts the guitar back in the corner before straddling Santana's lap and kissing her neck. Santana holds Dani's waist as Dani marks her. As Dani pulls away to look at her artwork, Santana kisses her and lays Dani on the bed. Moaning in the kiss as Santana's body adds enough pressure for pleasure, Dani's hips lift up to meet Santana's. Breaking the kiss, Santana smirks.

"Turning you on huh?" Santana touches Dani's chest lightly making the younger girl moan and pant. Getting up to lock her door, Santana removes her shirt and unbuttons Dani's jeans with permission.

That weekend, Kurt and Rachel tells the other members of the apartment it's their traditional get together with their friends from McKinley and their teacher, his wife and son will be coming and Rachel's boyfriend.

Dressing nice, Dani is beyond nervous because Brittany is coming, who moved out, and she is meeting everyone who changed Rachel, Kurt, and Santana's lives. Dani's manager called two days ago saying that her album will drop at midnight on Friday night, and it's Saturday. Dani is expecting a call telling her how the first night sales went for iTunes.

Minutes before people start to arrive, Dani grabs her phone that started to ring and answers it making Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Emily go silent.

"Oh my gosh, really?" After saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, Dani tackles Kurt with a hug then Rachel, Emily and finally Santana.

"Good news?" Santana chuckles.

"Very. The album is one of the highest selling by a starting musician teenager in the pop music category." Dani jumps up and down grinning.

"We knew that was going to happen." Rachel laughs. Hearing knocks on the door, Dani's excitement is still there but most of it has vanished. As a group of people enter, they stop walking seeing Dani.

"Oh snap out of the shock, it's just Dani Taylor." Kurt comments.

"It's Danielle not Danny. Danny is a boy's name." A guy, Mike Chang as Santana whispers in Dani's ear, speaks up.

"It's Dani. It's in Danielle." Emily narrows her eyes with an angry pout on her face. Dani picks Emily off of the floor and whispers in her ear.

"I don't know them, so they can just call me Danielle. Only you, your mommy, Rachel and Kurt can call me Dani." Emily smiles and nods.

"I love you, Dani." Emily whispers wrapping her arms around Dani's neck.

"I love you too, Emily." Santana wraps her arm around Dani's waist and Rachel takes a photo of their little 'family'. Texting the photo to Dani, Dani looks at the photo and shows it to Santana before tweeting it.

Meeting Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Finn, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Kitty, Will, Emma, and their son Daniel. Puck is Emily's father and wants nothing to do with her.

As they all have dinner and everyone admits to Dani saying they bought her album, Dani says thank you and that's it.

"Santana, I heard you on the album for a song." Will smiles proudly.

"I heard you too." Finn agrees.

"How did you do it? Did you get a manager and they get you in there?" Tina asks jealous.

"No. Em and I were at the studio with Dani and Dani called me in and we sung together." Santana shrugs her shoulders.

Hearing her phone buzz, Dani notices it's her manager.

"I have to take this, I'm sorry." Dani apologizes. Walking into Santana's room, Dani closes the door lightly and answers the call, "Sorry, we have guests Greg."

"You have to talk to the press." Greg states.

"Like I did when I came out as a lesbian?" Dani asks quietly.

"Something like that."

"What is it for?"

"You know your ex?"

"Tess Tyler?"

"Yes. She says you raped her."

"That's a lie. We never did anything and I have proof and witnesses."

"Good. Use them." Turning green, Dani hopes Tess didn't think the whole plan through. Hanging up Dani calls Caitlyn and tells her who will happily speak on her behalf. Calling Nate, he too would along with Jason. Gathering more witnesses who are willing to speak up, Santana walks in and waits until Dani is off the phone.

"What's going on?" Santana asks.

"Tess says I raped her and now I have to speak to the press and get witnesses who are willing to speak up. She's trying to ruin my life and career."

"I'll speak up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Baby, we are in this together." Santana pecks Dani's lips before finding out she now has ten witnesses, "That should be enough."

"I think so too." Dani chuckles.

Going back to dinner, they finish their food before Quinn brings up the topic they were talking about.

"Hey Danielle, I bought a magazine and there is an article about you saying you raped TJ Tyler's daughter over the summer." Quinn whispers softly, "I doubt it's true but I just wanted you to know."

"I already knew, my manager called. And it's a lie." Dani answers.

"I've been with Dani all summer, it's a complete lie." Santana states, "I'm a witness. So are Em, Rachel and Kurt. Dani avoided the daughter all summer."

Quinn nods recording their answers on her phone under the table since she is a news reporter and her assignment is to get the scoop of Dani.

"Is it true you're a lesbian?" Quinn questions.

"Yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Dani answers honestly, she and Santana haven't gone all the way exactly. Santana hasn't been inside her so they both agreed that Dani is still a virgin, "Are you a reporter?" Quinn blushes, "You're assignment is about me isn't it?" Quinn nods, "Recording the answers?" Quinn pulls out her phone from under the table surprising Santana but not Dani, "Can you hear us clearly?"

"I doubt it." Quinn looks down ashamed.

"You know, it would have been easier if you just asked. Would you like to go to the living room to restart the interview?" Quinn looks at Dani in shock.

"You're willing to do it?"

"It doesn't bother me."

That Sunday, Dani has her Press Conference and her ten people, sit next to her. Dani could see Quinn in the crowd on Dani's call. As it begins, the questions get harder and harder with each reporter.

"How do you know TJ Tyler's daughter?" Quinn asks Dani.

"Camp Rock, we used to date when I was fourteen." Dani answers.

"And even then they weren't very close." Caitlyn steps in.

"All they did was hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek." Nate admits.

"Besides, the daughter is bisexual and cheated on Danielle, which is the reason they broke up." Jason reveals.

"When you say cheated, how did she cheat?" Quinn questions.

"She had sex with a guy while dating Danielle."

"Do you know who the guy was?"

"No." Jason and Nate lies.

"Do any of you know?" Everyone shakes their heads besides Dani, "Danielle?"

"I walked in on them while they were doing it, but I couldn't see who the guy was." Dani lies at the end.

At the end of the Press Conference, Santana and Dani walk out hand-in-hand and the press jumps on them.

"Danielle, are you dating this young woman?"

"Danielle, is she your girlfriend?"

"We aren't dating yet, we are just getting to know each other." Dani answers calmly but annoyed.

At the apartment they find themselves alone since Rachel is at work and Kurt took Emily out for lunch. Santana would have had to work but she booked it off.

"Yet huh?" Santana tickles Dani after closing the door.

"You caught that huh?" Dani winks. Running away from the older girl, Santana quickly catches up to her and spins her around before they fall onto the couch.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Dani?" Santana asks nervously.

"I would love to." Dani smiles into the kiss. Cuddling in Santana's embrace, Dani closes her eyes feeling herself dose off.

"MOMMY!" Dani hears all too soon. Looking at the clock, she has been sleeping for ten minutes.

"Hey, Em. How would you like to watch a movie before your nap?" Santana asks.

Emily agrees and sits down on Santana's lap as Dani closes her eyes again and falls back to sleep. Hearing soft snoring, Dani opens her tired eyes to see Emily asleep and drooling. Looking at Santana, she is snoring with her head on top of Dani's. Looking at the armchair, she spots Kurt reading a book for NYADA. Going back to sleep, Dani laces her right hand with Santana's that is rested on her leg.

After their naps, Emily and Dani sit at the table doing homework while Santana makes dinner while Kurt helps both girls with their homework.

"This is bull crap." Kurt growls after reading Dani's handbook. Santana turns to face him to see Dani looking up at him in shock and Emily ignoring the world because she's listening to Dani's iPod.

"What is?" Santana questions walking over.

"It says right here that the school is an anti-gay school and all lesbians and gays will get expelled."

"Then why did they accept Dani if they know?"

"Yeah, why did they?" Dani agrees confused.

"Because you're famous?" Kurt offers.

"Or they will try to turn you straight." Santana frowns.

"How would they do that?" Dani frowns deeply.

"Rape." Dani's eyes widen and she shakes her head rapidly.

"No. No way."

"Just breathe, baby." Santana places her hands on both sides of Dani's face and kisses her lightly, "Nothing will happen, I'll make sure of it." Knowing Dani is beyond terrified; Santana plans to get Dani out of that school.

Every day over the last month, it is now October, Dani has been torment and guys has been trying to turn her straight and the teachers would let them. It is Dani's last day at the private school, and just as Dani leaves the school she get a slushie in the face. Wiping her eyes, she climbs into her girlfriend's car and uses the towel she hands her to wipe her face.

"Ready to go home, baby?" Santana asks Dani.

"Very much so." Dani nods.

Emily is glaring at everyone out the window as Santana drives away. Arriving to Mercedes' place, their typical stop to throw off the bullies if any follow, they head inside and stay for a couple minutes for Dani to change and wash her hair.

Leaving and heading home, Dani immediately dives into her homework until Santana wraps her arms around her and sits down on her lap.

"Trig, I feel so sorry for you." Santana comments looking at Dani's work.

"I hate it. I don't understand it." Dani admits, "But in a couple of years you have to help Emily do it."

"Don't remind me, baby."

"Mommy, are you and Dani together yet?" Emily asks randomly.

"Honey, we told you a month ago we are." Santana points out.

"Oh yeah." Emily goes back to her homework drawing her family, which includes Dani, "Dani people at school don't believe that I know you."

"Sweetie, they just refuse to believe the truth. Don't believe what they have to say."


	6. Chapter 6

Dani cuddles in Santana's side barely watching TV. She is listening to Santana's heartbeat and loving Santana playing with her hair. Dani dyed her hair purple and is known as the evil minion from _Despicable Me_ at school, her new school. Dani just laughed and continued on with her day. The bullying is still bad, but Dani just ignores the world and writes about them in her music.

Because it's not a private school, she doesn't have to worry about a school uniform.

"We're going to Lima for Thanksgiving." Santana admits to Dani. Thanksgiving is in a week and Dani has been at her new school for three weeks.

"Have fun." Dani forces a smile.

"You're coming." Santana states.

"Are you sure?"

"You are going to meet my parents, see my old school, where I used to live, everything. We are driving down."

"Dani is coming for Thanksgiving!" Emily asks excitedly.

"Yes she is." Emily jumps up and down excited clapping before running around the apartment screaming because Kurt started to chase her.

Rachel frowns seeing tears in Dani's eyes.

"What's wrong, Dani?" Rachel whispers catching Santana's attention.

"I never had a Thanksgiving before. Let alone a real family." As Kurt and Emily come toward the couch, they sit down and give Dani a hug. Rachel and Santana soon joins letting Dani cry.

After school on Thursday, the five of them begin their way to Lima. Emily is fast asleep after her exciting day. Dani had a busy day too. She had a half-day for school and then was busy in the recording studio starting her new album that her label wants her to start on. Dani picked out two out of fourteen songs. She already edited them adding what her heart tells her.

Arriving to Lima, Dani takes a picture of the sign and tweets it not saying what state.

Arrived to my girlfriend's hometown. –Danielle

Pulling up to Kurt's house, Kurt leads them inside and introduces Dani to his dad, Burt Hummel, and his step-mom Carole Hudson-Hummel. Seeing Finn standing behind them, Rachel and Finn hug and kiss.

"How is the Glee Club?" Rachel asks Finn.

"Good. With Mr. Schue's help we have it running smoothly." Finn answers.

"Would you like to see my old school?" Santana whispers.

"Sure." Dani nods.

At McKinley, the three of them, Dani, Santana and Emily, head inside where only the teachers are still inside. Arriving to the choir room, Santana and Emily leads Dani inside and Santana and Emily sit down on the chairs.

"This is where I always sat." Santana grins.

"Brittany was next to you, I'm guessing." Dani smiles.

"Yes."

"Hello ladies." Dani turns to see Will.

"Hey, Mr. Schue." Santana greets.

"Hi, Mr. Schuester." Dani nods.

"Please call me, Will, Danielle." Will corrects.

"Okay, Will."

"What brings you ladies here?"

"Showing Dani around." Emily answers swinging her legs sitting next to Santana.

"So you brought her to McKinley?"

"Showing her where I went to school." Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"So I heard from Rachel that you two are together." Will winks making Santana grin and Dani blush.

"We are."

"I knew I saw chemistry between you two. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you." Dani rubs her arm shyly.

After talking for a couple more minutes, they head to the gym to see Santana's old cheerleading coach coaching the Cheerios still.

"Follow me." Santana whispers leading Dani and Emily up the bleachers. Sitting down they could see the Cheerios mess up freezing seeing Dani.

"That was so sloppy. What is your problem?" The coach Sue Sylvester turns around seeing Dani and stares at her stunned, "Sandbags, why are you here with the hottest teen superstar?"

"Wow, you didn't insult her because of her purple hair." Santana states impressed.

"I wouldn't do that."

"You would."

"Okay yes, but I love Danielle Taylor's music."

"Dani, this is my old cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester. Sue this is Danielle Taylor." Santana introduces. Sue climbs up to where they are and shakes Dani's hand.

"I'm a huge fan of your music."

"Thank you." Dani smiles, "That means the world to me."

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure?"

"How do you know Santana and Emily?"

"I met them at my concert in New York. We became friends and now Santana and I are dating." Sue smiles.

"I know Santana will protect you and love you, Danielle. You have nothing to worry about." Sue turns to Santana, "I heard you on Danielle's album, you were amazing."

"Thank you, Sue. Are you sucking up to us because you want something?"

"No. Not this time."

"You want to be on Dani's new album don't you?"

"That would be a dream come true, but no."

Arriving to Santana's house, they climb out of the parked car and walk up to the door. Knocking on the door, it opens to reveal an older version of Santana.

"Hey, mami." Santana greets.

"Santana." The mother hugs Santana tightly then Emily, "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, mami."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez." Dani greets politely and nervously, "I'm Danielle Taylor."

"The famous teenager that is all over the radio stations?"

"Yes." Santana and Emily nod as Dani keeps quiet.

Entering the house with their bags, Annie, Santana's mom and Derek, Santana's dad sit in the living room after asking Dani to sing a _Carrie Underwood_ song for them. Singing _Something In The Water_ , with no music, Dani taps her leg to keep the beat. Santana records Dani on her phone before posting it on twitter.

Annie and Derek grin hearing Dani's voice, which sounds angel like in their ears.

"Can you sing another song by _Carrie Underwood_?" Jumping at the new voice, Dani turns to see a new person in the room standing there shell shocked.

"Angela, this is my girlfriend, Dani. Dani, this is my little sister Angela." Santana introduces, "I see Sue finally dismissed you guys from practice."

"We never got to the family talk." Dani looks at Santana with a pointed look. Santana smiles innocently.

"Hey, you never told me about yours besides your parents." Santana points out.

"Do you really want this argument?"

"Sure." Santana chuckles, "Okay, you know now about my parents and Angela. I also have two older siblings; both boys and they are coming home for the weekend. My grandmother, who is anti-gay, is coming, just ignore her. Now what about you?"

"You know about my parents. I have a little sister, Zoey. She's seven and a half and lives with my parents. She's the angel in their eyes and they get her everything. I have an older sister Collins, she's a photographer. I have her take photos for my album and refuse for everyone else. She's also a director so she does and will be doing, my music videos."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-five. I haven't spoken to her in months." Santana takes Dani's hands and pulls her closer. Getting her to sit on her lap, Santana knows it hard for Dani to talk about her family. Letting her hide her face in her neck, Santana strokes her purple hair.

"Mami, papi, we're home!" Santana's older brother Miles calls into the house followed by her other brother Harley.

"Miles, Harley, it's good to see you." Derek greets them in English.

"Are you sick?" Miles asks.

"No. We just have your sister's girlfriend over."

"Danielle Taylor is here?" Harley questions, "She's hot." Santana wraps her arms tighter around Dani and pulls her closer.

"Boys, be nice and treat her like a guest and normal."

"What's normal?" Angela mutters. As the brothers walk into the living room, they sit down on the couch opposite to Santana and Dani who have the armchair with Emily. Emily likes her family, but they scare her. Plus she only sees them on holidays.

As dinner arrives, everyone keeps asking Dani questions, not giving her time to eat.

"Guys! Enough." Santana snaps making them drop their questions.

"I'm full." Dani whispers playing with her food looking down.

Santana places her hand on Dani's leg as she puts down her fork. Asking in Spanish if she and Dani may leave to their shared room, Annie nods and tells Santana to wait for Emily. Once Emily is finished eating, the three of them head upstairs to Santana's bedroom and Emily crawls into her old bed.

Lying down on Santana's bed, Santana wraps her arms around Dani and spoons her.

At a restaurant called Breadsticks, Santana and Dani meet up with Santana's friends who came back for Thanksgiving. During dinner, Dani spots a familiar brunette and when the lady turns Dani gets up and runs into her arms. Santana watches them talk with a smile on her face. After Dani went to bed Santana got Collins' number off Dani's phone and called her from her phone.

Everyone watches Dani return with tears falling from her brown eyes but she has a smile on her face.

"Collins, this is the New Directions, at least that's their name for their Glee Club in High School." Dani introduces everyone to Collins leaving Santana for last, "Finally this is Santana, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Santana. Nice to finally put a face to the name from last night's phone call." Collins grins wrapping her arms around Dani's shoulders.

"You called my sister?" Dani rolls her eyes at Santana.

"Hey, you deserve to have family around for Thanksgiving." Santana smirks.

"She's right you know, Dani."

"I know. How is Zoe? I haven't seen her for two months."

"I haven't spoken to her. Each time I try mom and dad says she's busy and hangs up. I even tried to visit but they slam the door in my face."

"You don't think they are, you know?" Dani whispers.

"I hope not." Collins kisses Dani's forehead giving her a reassuring hug.

"We should write her a letter using our secret code. Give her our addresses."

"Not a bad idea."

"Are you going to sit down and join us?" Tina interrupts.

"Right, sorry." Collins pulls over a chair and sits down as Dani sits back down in her seat. Collins steals some of Dani's food knowing Dani won't eat it all. Dani is recovering from being starved to death growing up. She was hospitalized more times than Collins could count for it and the doctors were stupid enough to send Dani back home once she was healthy enough to leave.

Arriving home after dinner and saying goodbye to their friends, Collins goes to leave and go to her hotel, but Santana offers the spare room at her house so Collins follows Santana in her car. Walking into the house, Santana introduces Collins to her family and takes her up to the spare room. To say Collins is surprised that Santana has a daughter is an understatement, but she's not surprised that Dani and Emily get along just fine.

That night, Collins, Santana and Dani talk and laugh about Dani's past when she's not being abused. Collins tried to get Dani out a lot just like Zoey but nothing worked and the police and their parents always caught them. It turns out that Collins raised both Zoey and Dani, and herself since their parents always screwed around, cheating on each other, drug dealing, just not being parents. When they were all old enough, their parents started to notice them and beat them and starved them. Collins always gave Dani enough food to survive but Dani, being so young, didn't understand what was going on.

Santana shares her past while Dani lies with her feet in Collins' lap and her head in Santana's. Santana strokes Dani's hair while Collins tickles Dani's feet.

"Lin, stop." Dani giggles using her nickname for Collins since she was a baby. Collins pouts but stops.

"Sing something for me." Collins suggests.

"Like what?"

" _Lost_ by _Jesse Labelle_." Dani starts to sing the song she sent her a few months back.

"Mommy?" Emily comes into the room tiredly.

"Come here, baby girl." Picking up Emily, Emily cuddles into Santana's side sucking her thumb.

The next day, at the house, the house is alive and busy, they have cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents. The parents, aunts, uncles and cousins all know who Dani is and constantly bug her for an autograph, pictures, to sing something, everything. Santana just growls 'no' and Emily hugs Dani tightly around the neck.

"Afternoon abula." Santana greets her grandmother holding Dani's hand as Emily hides her face in Dani's neck and Collins speaks with Annie.

"Santana." She nods, "Who is this?"

"My girlfriend, Dani." Santana states, "Dani, this is my abula."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dani greets while the older lady shuns them.

"Typical." Santana mutters.

"At least she knows me." Hearing a knock on the door, Santana pulls Dani to the door, and opens it to reveal Brittany.

"San, I'm in love with you." Brittany admits. Emily looks up to see hurt in Santana's eyes, which Dani could see as well.

"I'm not coming back to you Britt." Santana whispers.

"Please. Danielle doesn't deserve you. She doesn't know you like I do."

"I'm sorry Britt, but I can only love you like a friend. And Dani does deserve me. It's I who don't deserve her."

"If your age was revealed to the public, you would get into a lot of trouble for dating a minor. Is she worth it?"

"Completely."

Brittany steps back to show reporters on Santana's front yard.

"What did you do, Brittany?" Santana growls.

"I deserve you, Danielle doesn't." Brittany states simply.

"Danielle!" Reporters call. Collins rushes over as the excitement quiets. Santana takes Emily from Dani as Dani walks out with Collins.

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving." Dani greets holding Collins' hand.

"Are you cheating on your girlfriend?"

"Gosh no, this is my sister." Dani laughs.

"You know your girlfriend would get into a lot of trouble for being twenty, don't you?"

"I know. We talked about it. That's why we were just friends for the longest time."

"Are you still a virgin?" Dani blushes and nods.

"Yes."

"Who was the girl your girlfriend was talking to?"

"Her ex. They're friends."

"Who was the little girl you were holding?"

"My girlfriend's daughter. She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

"We did research on you and in your first interview you said you are from North Carolina."

"Yes I am."

"Tell us about your family."

"This is my older sister, Collins. And I have a little sister."

"What is her name?"

"Zoey."

"Hey, baby." Dani turns to see Santana join them. Lacing their hands together, the couple kiss lightly.

"Hey, babe." Dani greets.

"What's your name?" The reporter asks Santana. Santana looks at Dani who shrugs her shoulders.

"Santana." Santana answers shyly.

"That's a beautiful name. So Santana, what would you do if you get in trouble for dating a minor?"

"Danielle is worth it. All we do it kiss and hold hands. It's innocent." The reporter smiles and nods.

"You two are the cutest couple, my daughter told me to tell you both that she hopes you both never break up."

"How old is she?" Dani asks.

"Fourteen. She just came out as a lesbian. Thanks to you actually."

"Is she here?"

"Yes."

"Bring her over." The reporter calls his daughter over and the daughter looks at Dani and Santana starstruck, "Hi sweetie, I'm Danielle. And this is my girlfriend, Santana. And this is my older sister, Collins."

"I… It's nice to m… meet y… you." The younger girl stutters, "I'm C… Courtney."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Courtney."

"I really like your hair." Courtney smiles starting to feel braver.

"Thank you. Santana's daughter actually suggested it." Dani chuckles.

"I want to dye my hair red but I know I will get bullied for it."

"What school do you go to?"

"McKinley." Dani grins.

"I actually visited there the other day."

"I went to school there." Santana admits.

"Really?" Courtney looks at Santana.

"Yep. I was a cheerleader and in Glee Club."

"Wow. I'm on the gymnastics team."

"That's cool." Dani pulls out her phone and asks for a picture for Twitter. Tagging Courtney in it, Dani adds an old picture of herself with red hair and tags Courtney again.

It's okay to be different, Courtney. Heck, I'm completely different and I current have purple hair. I used to have red hair, three years ago and if it makes you feel better, once the purple starts coming out, I'll dye my hair red again for you. –Danielle

Saying goodbye to Courtney after she sees the message, Courtney gives Dani a hug and says thank you. Heading back inside as the reporters leave getting their story, everyone inside starts to fire questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in New York, Collins heads over to her old house with the code she and Dani made for Zoey. Knocking on the door, her mother opens the door and Collins could see Zoey lying in blood on the floor. Collins forces her way into the house beating the crap out of her mother, who is drunk and her father is at work, before picking up Zoey and lying her in the backseat on her car.

"I'm so sorry, Z, I should have come sooner." Collins whispers speeding to the hospital.

At the hospital, Zoey is taken for surgery and Collins steps outside to call Dani who is at school on her lunch.

At school, Dani signs herself out telling the office what happened and they tell her to go. Dani takes the subway to the hospital not wanting Santana to take time off work to get her.

Arriving to the hospital, Dani runs in and asks the front desk for Zoey.

"I'm her older sister." Dani snaps at the receptionist.

"Listen kid, I don't care that you are famous. You have to sit out here and wait for the doctor."

Sitting down, Dani lets her tears fall and sobs into her hands blaming herself. She should have taken Zoey with her.

"Dani?" Dani looks up at Collins' voice and hugs her tightly, "Let's go to the other waiting room."

"Zoey Taylor." The doctor calls two hours later. Standing up together, they rush over to him, "She needs a blood transfusion preferably family. Are either of you B positive?"

"I am." Dani answers as Collins shakes her head.

"Good both of you can come see her. She's not awake though." Arriving to Zoey's room, they sit down and the doctor gives Dani a needle to do the transfusion.

As Collins sits in the chair watching Dani get paler and paler, and Zoey get more colour in her cheeks, Collins calls the doctor in who says Dani is fine. Calling the nurse ten minutes later, they remove her off of it saying the doctor gave Zoey too much of Dani's blood and now Dani needs to be hooked up to a blood bag.

Hooking Dani up to the bag, Dani passes out barely breathing. Collins starts to panic until Zoey opens her eyes and she calls Santana.

"Z." Collins whispers taking her tiny hand in her's.

"Col?" Zoey turns her head to look at her oldest sister.

"Dani and I got you out of that house for good. I'm taking custody of you." Collins informs her seven and a half-year-old sister.

"But what about mom and dad?"

"They can't touch you again. I'm going to copy Dani and strip their rights."

"Why did Dani leave me behind?" Zoey whimpers.

"We both thought you were safe they never laid a hand on you before."

"She should have still taken me with her."

"Why don't you blame me? I never took you or Dani with me."

"You didn't have a place to go too."

"Neither did Dani. She just hoped."

"I thought she did."

"No, she didn't."

"Oh." Zoey looks away from Collins to Dani until Collins gets up, "Where are you going?"

"Dani's girlfriend should be here by now. I panicked and called her."

Zoey chuckles and nods.

"Go get her, Col."

As Collins returns, Zoey spots a Latina with her.

"You must be Dani's girlfriend." Zoey speaks up softly.

"You must be Zoey." The Latina smiles, "I'm Santana."

"You got my name right. Dani must have talked about me."

"She did." Santana nods, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." Zoey turns to Dani who is coming to. As Dani opens her brown eyes she looks around her to see her sisters and girlfriend.

"What happened? Why am I hooked up to a blood bag?" Dani asks as Collins hits the button for a nurse.

"The doctor took too much blood from you and gave it to Zoey, making you pass out. We're lucky that's all you did." Collins answers. Dani touches her forehead having a headache.

"I feel like my head is getting run over." Dani complains. Santana pulls out two aspirins from her purse and a bottle of water opening it, she hands the pills to Dani who is very shaky. Helping her with the bottle, Dani swallows the pills before resting her head against Santana's stomach.

As the nurse arrives, she gives Dani another bag of blood to get her out of the danger zone that she is in.

Arriving to Collins' apartment Zoey, Dani and Santana walk in behind Collins, a couple of days later. It turns out that Collins moved to the same apartment building as Santana and Dani so they are all closer. She did it recently before going to see Dani at Thanksgiving.

"Tana and I will run up to our apartment and grab some clothes of mine and bring them back down for you, Zoe." Dani gently pulls Zoey into a hug and kisses her lips.

Heading up to their apartment, Dani rushes to her's and Santana's room and immediately digs through her clothes for some clothes for Zoey.

"Baby, breathe." Santana whispers wrapping her arms around Dani's waist, "You just got out of the hospital."

"I have to make sure Zoe is okay." Dani says in a hurry.

"You sit, I'll do this." Santana orders gently. Seeing Dani is about to argue, Santana kisses her and makes her sit down on the bed.

Santana gathers the clothes Dani picked and puts them in a bag along with socks. Heading back to Collins' apartment, they barge in, well Dani does and locks the door behind Santana.

"Sheesh, nothing has changed." Collins teases Dani.

"Where's Zoe?" Dani asks.

"Shower. I gave her a bath, she's just getting dressed in her pyjamas again now that they are cleaned."

"Good. Here are some clothes for her." Santana hands Collins the bag.

"Thank you. You should head home and get some food then go to bed. That's what we are going to do."

"Okay." Dani nods not ready to leave but Santana pulls her out.

The next day, Dani heads out with Collins and Zoey while Santana stays home with Emily. Going shopping and out for lunch, paparazzi follows them around asking Dani questions but Dani doesn't answer.

Zoey cuddles in Dani's arms, holding Collins' hand. A camera is shoved in Zoey's face and Dani puts her hand in the way stopping it.

"Can you please remove your camera from my sister's face?" Dani asks politely. Zoey hides her face in Dani's side, scared.

"Oh, sorry." The cameraman backs up, "I'm just learning how to use this thing." Collins lets go of Zoey's hand and walks over to him and shows him how to zoom in, "Thank you."

"No problem." Collins smiles. Taking Zoey's hand again, they begin to walk again and heads into the mall.

In the clothes department, Zoey models for them and buys what she likes, with Dani and Collins putting their money together.

Once they are finished, they climb into Collins' car and drive back home.

" _Blame, who said it first? Who did it hurt? What the hell does it change? Why go there? When I don't care? If you want to walk away. You just take your things. I'll take the blame. Yeah, talk that shit about me to your friends. Tell them it was all a one-way street_." Dani sings to _Autumn Hill_ in the kitchen cooking lunch.

Dani found Sue's email on the school website for McKinley and emailed her to see if she's willing to come to New York to sing on her next album that she's to start.

"Mmm, what are you making baby?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around Dani's waist. Santana had to work for the last five nights and now she has two days off. Between work and school, Dani has been busy and barely saw Santana for the last few days.

"Food." Dani giggles as Santana tickles her, "Emily, please save me!"

Emily rushes into the kitchen to see Dani on the floor being tickled. Giggling, Emily watches the couple kiss as Santana straddles Dani.

"Lunch?" Emily questions making the couple break apart and Dani to jump up and check the food.

Hearing Dani's phone beep, Santana picks it up and answers the call; something Dani gave her permission to do lately.

"Hello?" Santana greets not recognizing the number.

" _Sandbags? Did I dial the number wrong?"_ Santana hears Sue's voice.

"Are you trying to reach my girlfriend?"

"Yes, she emailed me and left her number."

"You got the number right. She's just busy right now. But I can pass you to her."

" _Thank you."_ Dani takes over the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Danielle, this is Sue Sylvester calling."_ Sue greets politely.

"Oh hey, thank you for getting back to me."

" _No problem. How come you wanted to know if I could get to New York and get time off work?"_

"I was hoping to make your dream come true and get you to sing on my new album. I started it and everything." Dani bites her lip seeing Santana's surprised look.

" _Is Sandbags okay with it?"_

"Hold on a second please." Dani whispers to Santana who shrugs her shoulders.

"It's up to you. You're the one who want to make her dream come true."

"But it affects you too."

"How?"

"Because I plan for you to sing more on my albums until you get signed yourself."

"I don't mind singing with you, but to be honest, before Em, I would have jumped at the chance, but it effects Em now."

"We can protect her. I promise."

"I'll think about it. But have fun with Sue." Dani smiles and kisses Santana's cheek.

The day that Sue arrives to New York, she follows the address Dani gave her and arrives to an apartment. Knocking on the door, Sue smiles seeing Santana.

"Hey, Sue. Come on in." Santana steps aside to let Sue in, "We have the pullout bed ready for you."

"Thank you, Sandbags." Sue watches Santana take her bag and places it beside the pullout bed.

"Dani is at school, but will be home soon. She wanted to take the subway today or I would have picked her up."

An hour later they hear the door open, Dani walks in. Dropping her bag on the floor, Dani closes the door.

"Hey, Sue, babe." Dani greets. Giving Santana a kiss for a greeting, Dani turns to Sue.

"Hi, Danielle." Sue smiles.

"Thank you for coming, Sue. Since tomorrow is Saturday, Charlie has given me access to the studio with him there to work on the album. We have from ten to four tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect to me."

The next day, Dani and Sue take the taxi to the recording studio. Arriving there, Dani leads Sue inside and greets Charlie who is waiting for them.

"Ready to record today?" Charlie asks after getting introduced to Sue.

"Yep." Sue and Dani nods. As they begin to record, Sue sits at the table listening to Dani sing. When it is time for Sue to go in, she stands next to Dani and begins to sing with her favourite singer.

Spending a couple of hours singing and having lunch, Dani listens back on the two songs that are finished.

"They are perfect." Dani comments smiling.

A little over a month later, Connect 3 has a movie coming out and Dani is invited to the premiere. Flying to L.A with Santana and Emily, they are both her date.

Arriving to their hotel in L.A, Dani hasn't been on the west coast before.

As Emily sleeps in her bed as Dani reads a book and Santana takes a shower. Seeing Santana come out with nothing but a towel, Dani stares while licking her lips.

"Temptation kills." Santana whispers crawling into Dani's bed and straddling the younger girl.

"That it does." Dani agrees as Santana releases the towel and letting it fall. Immediately Dani pulls Santana into a kiss.

"Em is a heavy sleeper." Santana informs Dani. Pulling Dani's hands away from her waist, Santana places them on her chest. Removing Dani's pyjamas, Santana grinds into Dani's southern region. Staying silent the best they can, their bodies press together with pleasure.

Cuddling together in their pyjamas, Dani and Santana hold each other, listening to Emily sleep.

"That was the best sex ever." Santana whispers to Dani, "Or should I say, love making."

"I agree." Dani agrees.

The next evening, Dani, Santana and Emily all have showers before getting ready for the premiere. Arriving to the premiere, Dani holds Santana's hand as Santana carries Emily out of the car.

Placing Emily on the ground, Emily holds Dani's left hand while walking in front of them. Taking photos together and getting interviewed, they stay on the red carpet.

"Danielle, is this your girlfriend?" An interviewer asks.

"Yes." Dani answers.

"How long have you been together?"

"Two months."

"Who is this little girl?"

"My girlfriend's daughter." Feeling a tug on her hand, Dani looks down at Emily who has her arms raised. Picking her up, Emily immediately hides her face and sucks on her thumb. Moving on, Dani answers more questions about her and Santana. Santana even answers some when Dani feels uncomfortable. Seeing Connect 3 next to them, Nate and Jason leaves Shane in an interview and gives Dani and Santana hugs, and kissing Emily's cheek.

"How are you beautiful ladies?" Jason greets.

"Good. How are you?" Santana answers.

"Very well. Are you ready for the movie?" Nate wonders.

"Yes." Dani smiles.

"Let's go in."

After the movie, Dani carries Emily out who is asleep. Arriving to their hotel room, Dani and Santana put Emily to bed. Crawling into their bed, they immediately cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
